1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to electric beverage brewers and, more particularly, to beverage brewers in which a steeping period is required during which beverage is not allowed to drain from a brew basket.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Automatic, electric drip type beverage brewers in which a preselected quantity of hot water is passed onto the top of a layer of beverage ingredient, such as freshly ground coffee beans or whole or powdered tea leaves are well known. Most brewers employ a brew basket that has an open drain hole such that beverage drains from the brew basket as soon as the first water percolates to the bottom of the layer of ingredient. In some cases, usually when making freshly brewed tea, it is desired to provide a seeping period during which time the drain hole is automatically closed while most if not all of the water is added to the brew basket. At the end of the seeping period, the drain hole is automatically opened and the entire amount of beverage that has formed with all the water is drained out at once.
A need therefore exist to provide simple and effective and durable means to automatically control the opening and closing of the drain hole of a brew basket that must be easily removed brew housing for cleaning and replenishing the ingredient.